


"So....what are you into?"

by SlytherKit24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chickenpets, Cunnilingus, F/M, Humor, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kink Exploration, Light BDSM, Mentions of Roleplay, Pacify - Freeform, Pacifyverse, Play Fighting, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherKit24/pseuds/SlytherKit24
Summary: Hermione is curious about kink. Even bought a few books to learn more about it.She wonders if Ron is interested in experimenting with her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 18
Kudos: 45
Collections: Pacify Fan-Works: Fanfics for a Fanfic





	"So....what are you into?"

"Hermione, are you okay? You've been a bit quiet since we've returned from school," Ron asked when he noticed she had her "thinking very deeply" face on.

They were in his bedroom now, resting a bit before dinner.

"Huh? Oh, …it's nothing," She said, offhandedly.

"Are you sure? Did I do something stupid without realizing it?"

Hermione sighed, leaning against the closed door. "Okay. You did something….but it wasn't bad or anything. Just forget it."

Now worried, Ron stood up from his bed and walked closer to her. "If it's not that big of a deal, you can tell me."

"Fine. I don't think you were really paying attention, that's why I didn't want to bring it up. But it was the way you pinned down my wrist when we talked to Professor Snape and Harry," She said, rushing to get the words out.

"Oh. Did I squeeze your wrists too hard? I'm sorry, Mione. It was an accident."

"No! No, Ron. It felt…kind of nice…" She mumbled, a deep blush on her cheeks.

There was an awkward silence between them as it clicked in Ron's mind. 

"I-I didn't know…you liked  _ that  _ sort of thing," He said, unable to make eye contact from embarrassment.

"I'm not! I mean…. I don't think I do. It's not like I've had a lot of practice. I did get a few books after learning about Harry and Professor Snape's relationship."

Ron chuckled. "Of course you did."

"Are you curious about it?" Hermione asked.

"I'm more clueless about it than you are. So I don't know. I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to do anything like what Harry and Severus get up to. Not that I want to know in the first place," Ron babbled, feeling his face get redder and redder.

This was definitely a conversation he was not expecting to have with Hermione.

"So, you would like to experiment."

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did. You said that there are some things you wouldn't feel comfortable doing. So, what have you thought about?" Hermione asked, eager, and curious. Although her blush still remained heavily displayed on her cheeks, gaining important information was too much to ignore.

"Nothing crazy or anything. Just….you know. Holding you down, being a bit rougher, that's all," Ron said, feeling put on the spot.

Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Have you thought about hitting me?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that to you."

"But what if I wanted you to?"

"Huh?" 

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm not asking you to punch me in the face or give me some crazy bruises like Harry. Just…you know. Some spanking or even hair pulling to start."

"To start," Ron repeated. He looked around his room, wondering if something inside would let him know this was all just some prank.

"There's nothing wrong or unhealthy about experimenting. I read it's actually encouraged and creates long-lasting relationships," Hermione said, almost sounding a bit defensive. She exploded with knowledge on a subject he had no idea she showed any interest in.

"I didn't say it was wrong. I'm just surprised, that's all. It's a lot to take in," He said, trying to calm her.

"We'll just need to discuss boundaries, limits, have a safeword. I read the traffic light system is the most useful instead of a random word you might forget…," Hermione prattled on.

He knew that she was moments away from turning this discussion into a full-blown lecture. He gathered that Gryffindor courage he apparently had, placed his hand over her mouth, and pushed her up against the door again.

"Hermione. Stop. Talking."

Brown eyes widened in surprise as they made eye contact with his. One of the first real moments where she noticed the height difference. How small she felt looking up at him. Hermione whimpered and raised both her arms to push him away, but Ron barely budged at all. He was like a brick wall.

And she kind of liked it. She was sure she wouldn't feel a bit wet between her legs if she didn't.

"If I let you go, do you promise not to go full teacher mode?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"You could nod, you know," Ron muttered as he removed his hand from her lips.

"You didn't need to do that," Hermione said, flustered.

"Yes, I did."

"All I'm saying is that we need to be prepared. Maybe make a list with what we're interested in before w—"

"You know this isn't a class or exam that we need to pass, right?' He told her.

"I-I know, but—"

He closed the last bit of space between them, letting her feel most of his weight pressing on her as he reached down to grab her wrists to pin them against the door.

"We can talk about it later. Let's just try to have some fun now, okay?" He whispered, smiling at her nervously—a bit of excitement hidden underneath.

She sighed, but let herself trust Ron. Maybe they could just have some fun first with whatever they were about to do. "Alright, fine. But no degrading names, at least."

"That's fine by me. Now…um…get on your knees?"

Her mouth twitched, trying to not laugh at Ron's attempt. "Are you asking or telling me,  _ sir _ ?"

Ron's faced grimaced at the title. "That just sounds odd. You don't have to call me that."

"Then what should I say?"

"I-I don't know. My name works fine too."

"We are failing at this, aren't we?" She laughed, relaxing into Ron's hold.

"No, kidding."

As their laughter calmed into tiny chuckles, the tension between them began to rise once again. Ron took a step back, trying to pull Hermione towards his bed, but she resisted. So, he pulled on her again, harder. But she continued to resist.

"You're not going to make this easy for me," He stated, but with a grin on his face.

She smirked back. "Not at all."

"I think you should cast a  _ muffliato  _ before we start," Ron said and released both of her arms.

Within moments, Hermione cast the spell and took a few short steps to place her wand on Ron's desk. Then she turned back to face him, ready and a bit scared.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Ron's room was quite small, so it didn't leave a lot of space for her to run from his hands. That's why it didn't take long for her to land on her back with Ron straddling her, holding both her wrists with one hand.

"Ron, let me up," Hermione demanded, bucking underneath him. She always knew Ron was strong; she's seen him play enough Quidditch and punch a few people to see that he could handle himself. But to have that physical power on her was a lot to take in. It was also surprisingly hot.

"I thought you said you weren't going to make this easy for me."

"You didn't even let me try," She complained, struggling to move.

"Stop being a sore loser, Mione. Let me bask in the fact that I, Ronald Weasley, defeated Hermione Granger at something."

"You're enjoying this way too much, Ronald."

Ron laughed and reached down with his other hand to tickle her sides, enjoying her unexpected giggle and struggles a bit too much. 

"Ron….stop being mean," She whimpered, pouting.

He froze at the tone and sight. Not once had he ever heard Hermione sound like that. Like she was child upset over not getting ice cream. It was enough of a shock that he relaxed his hold on her wrists. Giving Hermione the perfect opportunity to gain the upper hand.

She was now on top, sitting on his stomach.

"Cheater."

"Who's the sore loser now?" She said, gently patting his face.

"Do that again," Ron gasped, cock twitching in his pants from the light smacks.

Hermione hesitated but slapped his cheek harder, and Ron groaned, but it wasn't enough.

"I'm not going to break, Mione. Slap. Me," Ron growled, urging her to really hit him.

The slap was loud, louder than they were both expecting. 

"Was…Was that too hard?" Hermione asked, nervous.

Ron cleared his throat and blinked. "It was….uhm….good. Good."

"Are you hard?"

He blushed and laughed. "Surprisingly, yes."

Hermione reached behind her blindly, moving her hand down until she felt the hard bulge. She was in awe, fascinated over Ron's reaction. A reaction that she caused. She cupped his cock and felt Ron buck his hips against her hand.

"Hey, Mione? Are you going to do something else or…?"

"I'm actually quite comfortable like this. Need a hand with something?"

"Ha. Good one," Ron said sarcastically then grunted when Hermione squeezed her around him.

"I literally have you by the balls, and this is how you speak to me."

It was fun, teasing and pushing Ron like this. Almost effortless once she stopped thinking. She looked at Ron's frustrated face, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, eyes dilated from arousal. 

"What can I say? I like getting under your skin," Ron said, then pulled her down by her shirt, caging her in with his arms.

Her thick brown hair blinded him briefly, some strands tickling his face, which he ignored to pinch her sides, making her jerk in his arms.

They were play fighting, that's the best way he could describe it. It was messy, a little aggressive, but fun. The sound of ripping fabric, yelps, and curses flowed between them as they slapped, bit, poked, pinched, scratched, and more. Exposing more and more skin along the way to mark.

They were now on the floor, Hermione's legs wrapped around Ron's waist, one of her hands grasping his red hair painfully tight while both of his hands were squeezing her breasts.

"Ow, Ron! Stop it," Hermione groaned, using her other hand to try and pry himself off her. 

"You're absolutely mad. Let go of me first," Ron gasped, then pinched one of her nipples, making her shriek and loosen her hand.

"You, prat. That really hurt."

"I-Isn't that the point?" Ron asked as he moved to sit across from her, giving her some space.

"Well…not always. That's beside the point. This is why we need a safe word," Hermione huffed, rubbing her chest to soothe the pain.

"Fine. Let's just use the light thing you mention earlier. What was it again?" Ron said, breathing deeply. 

"Green means keep going. Yellow means slow down. Red means stop everything."

Ron took off his shirt — if he could even call it that with all the holes it had — and nodded. "Good. Now get over here."

Hermione yelped as she was dragged by her leg, wiggling around on her stomach only to feel the weight of Ron's body back on top of her. 

"Should have put you in this position sooner, Hermione," Ron taunted, eyeing her jean-clad behind. He reached around her waist, feeling for the button to remove them. Hermione trembled as his warm, thick hands brushed against her stomach before sliding her trousers down to her knees. 

"This is the first time I've left you speechless. I'm really impressed with myself right now," Ron said, caressing her. Her underwear was nothing to be in awe about. They were a light shade of blue. Simple. Practical. Cute.

He smacked her and watched her lurch forward, a cry escaping her lips. At first, he thought he did it too hard, but then he saw Hermione arch her back like she was asking for more. He did it again, and again. Becoming hypnotized as her skin turned pink then red.

"Ow! No more….Yellow, yellow," Hermione sobbed.

He pulled his hand away quickly. 

"Too much?"

Hermione nodded, breath shaky. "Just…a bit."

"Sorry," Ron mumbled. 

Hermione slowly turned on her back, feet resting on Ron's leg. Her arse felt hot and sore, and she briefly wondered how Harry could handle a man like Snape. 

"It's okay. You listened, and that's all that matters."

"Are you sure?" Ron asked, hesitant.

"Yes. I'm sure, Ron. Now….I want you to take the rest of my pants off."

Ron gulped. "Seriously?"

She blushed and motioned with her hand to come closer. Ron crawled to her like a dog, eager to please her however she wanted. He tugged at her jeans, huffing when they got stuck to her shoes, which he quickly slipped off to move between them.

He placed a kiss on her right knee, then another on her left, giving both thighs an equal amount of attention. He became excited as he got closer and closer to the growing wet spot on her underwear. 

"R-Ron, come on. Do something," She fisted his hair, pulling him closer.

"Alright, alright," Ron chuckled as he moved her underwear to the side. Kissing the soft mound of brown curls, then moving his lips just a bit lower, making Hermione yank his hair to bring him impossibly closer. He placed her right leg over his shoulder as he sunk two fingers inside completely focused on worshiping her with every kiss, lick, and thrust. 

" _ Oh, god….please, Ron… I'm going to —" _ Hermione cried, back arching as she came, legs fighting to close around Ron's head. He kept up his rhythm with his fingers and mouth until he heard tiny pleas to stop that it was too much. 

Ron took away his fingers and kissed a trail from her pelvis all the way to her lips. This kiss was loving, sweet, like a nice cool down before they both felt ready for the final act. 

"You're trying to kill me," Hermione breathed, eyes glazed, and a dopey smile on her face. Breathtaking in Ron's eyes.

"I blame you. You started it."

"Can't disagree with you this time," She laughed softly, then gave Ron another kiss, not really caring that his lips were wet because of her.

"I guess it's only fair that you get to finish it," Ron said, quickly unbuttoning his trousers to take out his very hard cock. He gave Hermione an excited look as he patted his thigh, signaling her to get on top. She groaned a bit in exhaustion but quickly took off her underwear, eager to have Ron's cock inside her. 

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she slowly slid down Ron's cock. Sometimes they were too tired for sex after returning from Hogwarts. Other times, the mood in the house was too depressing that they felt guilty wanting to make themselves feel good. But their awkward conversation and roughhousing ignited an unbearable heat that they had to quench.

"Dammit, Hermione," Ron grunted, hands digging into her thighs, holding her in place for few seconds.

"Do I f-feel good, Ron?" She whispered, face red from her attempt to sound hot.

Ron slammed his head against the floor from the question. She was going to kill him. Hermione really had no idea how breathtaking she looked with her ripped shirt, barely hanging on her shoulders, exposing one of her breasts. Hair an absolute mess. 

"Good is a bit of an understatement. Can you move?" He asked. His hands twitching slightly on her hips.

Hermione giggled breathlessly. "Say the magic word."

Ron looked at her incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Absolutely. Come on, say it," She teased, grinding herself a little on his lap.

"Ugghh...please. Move." Ron said through clenched teeth. 

"That wasn't so hard, was it Ronald?" Hermione cooed, lifting herself up slowly before sliding back down. It was a tortuous pace for both of them, and Ron wasn't having it anymore.

He tightly clung to her hips, stopping her movements halfway, before lifting his own hips at a faster pace. Hermione dug her nails into his chest, moaning in surprise.

"God  _ damn-it, _ Ron!" She gasped.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Ron growled, releasing one hand to move between her legs just so he could tease her clit.

Hermione nodded her head quickly. The pleasure overtaking her again.

"Yeah… no, that won't do. Say it," Ron said and smacked her arse. The resounding slap making her gasp.

She whined. "Ahh…you are... such an arsehole."

"Fine. I guess you don't want it that bad," Ron said with a smirk, slowing down his thrusting and taking away his hand from between her legs.

"Nooo! Why….did you…stop?" She gasped, slumping forward. Her head resting against his neck.

"You didn't say it," Ron said as he caressed her back and thighs.

"Say what?"

"How good I feel inside you," Ron whispered in her ear, hand caressing down her spine.

"Ron…. don't talk like that," She breathed against his neck. Arousal pooling in her gut at the words coming out of his mouth.

"Does it turn you on, Mione?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders, shielding her face from embarrassment. She was so used to having sex with Ron underneath the covers, lights turned off, keeping their voices quiet even though no one would hear them that this left her feeling more exposed and vulnerable.

A rough hand pulled her head back by her hair. Forcing her to look at Ron's flushed face.

"You don't need to hide. Especially from me," Ron said, planting his feet on the wooden floor to give him the strength to move inside her again. 

"Ron....more," Hermione whimpered, now meeting his thrusts with her own. Their pace was even and slow at first. But eventually, the rhythmic slapping of their hips became faster, harder—both racing to get to the end. 

Ron flipped them over, grabbing her thighs so she could firmly wrap them around his waist. He hissed at Hermione's nails, digging harder into his back, so he retaliated by placing kiss marks around her neck and collarbone. 

"Don't —  _ right there _ — think I don't kno -  _ ooh! - _ w what you're doing," Hermione stuttered, eyes briefly rolling to the back of her head when she felt Ron's hand return to rub between her legs.

"Worth. It."

Talking became difficult towards the end. Groans, whimpers, growls, moans, squeezing flesh, clenching hair, and biting lips were ways that Ron and Hermione let each other know that they were close. Close to crashing. They held onto each other as they both came, Hermione's legs shaking around him, choked moans coming out of her mouth while he pulsed inside her.

They were too sore and tired to move once they got their breath and heartbeats back to normal. So, they cuddled on the floor with Ron still on his back and Hermione lying next to him, head on his chest.

"Wow. That was…." He trailed off, struggling to come up with the best word to describe what happened.

"I know. Who knew it would feel like that. One of those books described it, or at least, tried to. But….wow," Hermione said.

"What else did those books say?" Ron asked, more curious now.

She turned her head to look at him, a bright smile on her face. "You want to learn more?"

"Obviously. We got to try a few things that I wanted, so it's only fair that we get to try out what you want next time."

"I'd like that."

"So…what would you like to try? And be honest," Ron gently pushed, 

"Do you still have your Quidditch uniform?"

"Yes. It's in my closet." 

Her eyes sparkled, excited. "Well, I always thought you looked good in them. Maybe….we could pretend that you are the Quidditch Captain and I could be —"

"Librarian," Ron interrupted.

She blushed. "Really? Like Madam Pince."

Ron scoffed. "Merlin, no! How'd you even get there?"

She slapped his chest, playfully. "I mean, she is a librarian, Ronald."

"I meant…like a hot librarian."

"Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Okay."

"Really?"

"But I'm not dressing too slutty."

He grabbed onto her hair, smirking at the slight shiver he caused. "We'll worry about the costume later. But are we game for Quidditch Captain seducing innocent Librarian?"

"Who said you're going to be the one in control next time?" Hermione asked, pressing into the bruising bite she left on his chest.

Ron hissed and rolled over, pinning her arms above her head again. "Want to bet on it?"

Hermione laughed and leaned up to kiss his lips. "Loser has to serve the winner however they want for a week."

"Deal."


End file.
